


Midnight Drive

by HellishSam



Category: Star Stable, Star Stable Online
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellishSam/pseuds/HellishSam
Summary: Daine can’t sleep and texts his boyfriend asking him to take him to the store for some good old orange soda





	Midnight Drive

Daine stared up at his ceiling. It was late. Waaay too late. He rubbed his face as he turned over and looked at his clock, which read 1:30 AM. The teen sighed as he brought himself out of bed. His pajama shirt was long and hung off one shoulder. It was so long that it covered the soft sport shorts he was wearing. The boy was tired but couldn’t seem to fall asleep. It wasn’t a school night either, but he still liked to have a decent schedule. He scratched at his, long, curly hair and made his way to the door. Daine was thirsty, and at the hour, the only thing good enough to quench it was his favorite orange soda.

 

He made his way into the long hallway, which had his brother’s room and his parent’s room on either side of the dead ends. His room was smack in the middle. This hallway was also a balcony of looking down into the living room so he could see who was down there exactly. 

 

Looking down, Daine could see that his parents had already gone to bed. He made sure to keep his bare feet quiet as he made his way to the stairs, which were thankfully carpeted. Once in the living room, the teen lazily made his way over to his fridge and squinted his eyes, groaning as he opened it and the light filled his vision. Blinking a little, Daine could see his favorite orange soda was nowhere to be found in the fridge. His brother must have drank the rest. He glared and closed the fridge door in frustration, but not too much, he didn’t want to wake his sleeping family members.

 

Daine made his way back into his room and flopped back onto his bed, thoroughly disappointed that he did not have his favorite beverage. Deciding that he might as well stay up, he opened his phone. He tried to play a game or two on it. Though after a while that was the really interesting. Sighing, he hesitantly opened his messages. Daine stared at his boyfriend’s name on his phone. The picture he had chosen was Ydris in a black hoodie with both Cloud and Zee. Zee was crouching on his shoulder and Cloud in his arms. He smiled at it, warmth filling his chest. For a second, he looked over at Cloud, who was sleeping next to him. Daine gave him a small pet and went back to looking at his phone. Carefully, he typed out a message.

 

_ “Hey, I know you might be asleep but I think I could use a small midnight drive.” _

 

He stared at his phone for a bit, a little disappointed when he didn’t see anything at first. But then right before he put it down, it buzzed with a message.

 

_ “A drive? At 2 in the morning? Are your parents being assholes again or just a depressing mood?” _

 

Daine couldn’t help but smile at his concern. Ydris already knew him so well and they had only been dating for about six months.

 

_ “Well, I can’t sleep for some reason and I’m kind of out of my favorite soda that somehow helps me sleep.” _

 

_ “Soda helps you sleep?” _

 

_ “....Yeah.” _

 

There was a long pause. Daine was scared he was about to get shot down, though right before he could send a nevermind message, Ydris started typing again.

 

_ “I’ll be at your house in 10.” _

 

A smile spread across the boy’s face as he got out of bed. He threw his large pajama shirt to the side and slipped on his grey t-shirt and black hoodie. His sport shorts were then replaced with skinny sweatpants and he threw on a pair of white socks that matched his black hightop Converse shoes. Right as he got his beanie on, he could hear Ydris’ car pull up. Quickly he kissed Cloud goodbye, grabbed his wallet and phone and opened the window.

 

He carefully stepped onto the ledge that was just over his porch and closed his window. Daine then turned around and jumped down onto the ground, getting a slight sting in his legs. Though the pain soon went away as he jogged over to his boyfriend’s car. Opening the door and stepping into the passenger seat, he smiled at Ydris. Ydris looked tired, his hair a bit of a mess. He was wearing a dark purple t-shirt and black jeans. “I can’t believe I’m driving your ass to the store at two in the morning.”

 

Daine couldn’t help but let out a small giggle as he closed the door and put his seatbelt on. “Well you don’t  _ have _ to.” He was a little shocked when Ydris grabbed his face gently with one hand and kissed him. Warmth spread to Daine’s face as he leaned in a little more but stopped it before it could go anywhere. “We still have somewhere to go, you know. And if my parents find you here, they’ll kill both you and me.”

 

Daine always liked driving at night, especially in the wooded areas. He lived a little off from the city, surrounded by trees and the 24/7 general store was a pretty long ways away. Once away from his house, Daine plugged his phone in and played one of his favorite bands, Pvris. Willow had introduced him to them. He liked their style. He of course then played one of his favorite songs, which was “Separate”. He rolled down his window, feeling the warm air meet his face. Jorvik was always pretty warm around this time of year, which he didn’t complain about, he liked the warmth.

 

He had zoned out a little while watching the trees pass by. He didn’t even notice Ydris had turned the song up enough to make his heart feel like it matched the beat of the bass of the song. It was so haunting at night but he enjoyed it. This was the kind of stuff he was into. Daine also didn’t complain was the volume was turned up again slightly when “Nola 1” started to play. 

  
  


He was almost surprised that Ydris liked this type of music, he always took him to be the classical music type. Daine looked down and saw Ydris had his hand on the shift. He didn’t quite know why, but he always found it oddly… nice looking when someone gripped something in their hand. Not in a sexual way either. Daine dismissed that thought as quickly as it came, he didn’t need to think about how weird he was for liking someone’s hands. Instead, he carefully grazed his hand over Ydris’, and almost automatically, Ydris took it into his own.

 

After about another one or two Pvris songs, they were at the general store. The only cars that were in the driveway were those of the employees’. Ydris put the car in park and got out. Daine looked at the entrance. He couldn’t see the fridges here but he could already taste the tang of orange Crush soda on his tongue. Though, he waited for Ydris to lock the car and followed him inside.

 

They both looked around a bit before going to the fridges. Daine was looking at different candies when Ydris whistled for him to look over. Lifting his head, he saw Ydris holding a box of condoms, wiggling his brows a bit. Daine glared a little and shook his head no, going back to looking at the candies. He heard Ydris laugh as he went down the aisle to put the box back. Daine wasn’t going into that territory for a long while yet.

 

Daine picked out a small bag of Reese's Peanut Butter Cups. They made him feel sick if he ate too many but he liked them anyway. Ydris had ended up picking up a bag of Funions and met Daine at the fridge. He watched his boyfriend scanned the fridge. 

 

“What? Do you need a specific number or something?” Ydris said, sarcasm thick in his voice.

 

“No. Just looking for the right brand.” Daine shot a look at him as he grabbed a six pack of Crush soda. Again, Ydris let out a small chuckle as they went to the cash register. Before Ydris could even pull out his wallet to pay, Daine already had his money out. He knew Ydris was in a difficult situation and needed to save his money as much as possible. Ydris didn’t know that Daine knew he lived alone in a trailer park. That fancy car he had couldn’t fool the smart-ish band student. He could see the struggle in those bi-colored eyes. He knew what it felt like to be made fun of for something as sensitive as that, so it was better that Ydris didn’t know Daine’s little secret.

 

Once back inside the car, Daine took out one of the bottles. Ydris also took one but Daine didn’t mind, he did drive him all the way out here at two in the morning. It was about three now, though.

 

“Wanna go anywhere else before I drop you off?” Ydris asked, looking over at Daine. He nodded and put his bottle in the cupholder next to Ydris’ bottle.

 

“I’m guessing you want to go to the usual place?” He asked again.

 

“Yeah, might as well go somewhere, it’s late enough. Or I suppose early enough.” Daine smiled. Ydris turned the key in the ignition. They were both startled by the sudden noise from the previous song they were listening to. Daine made a quick move to turn the sound down. They both had a good laugh before driving off deeper into the woods.

 

The drive to this place was kind of long. Daine didn’t like talking in car rides late at night. It made him feel odd. So instead he turned the sound up again and played “Half”, by Pvris again. He was always trying to show Ydris the band but he felt like he never had the chance. And now while on the road, late at night, with nothing but trees around him seemed like the perfect time.

 

Finally they reached their favorite spot in Jorvik to hang out. None of their friends knew about this spot, and that was a good thing. They didn’t need to know that Daine break the law every now and then.

 

Where they were going was a private property of a big company. Ydris had shown it to him a while ago and they came here regularly to hang out away from strict parents and to just be alone. Daine climbed the fence that was all too easy to get over. He landed with ease and looked over at Ydris, who was getting the blanket out if the back seat of his car. He threw it over the fence and Daine caught it. Ydris then went through the fence with the soda via a part that was cut open from their previous visits. Daine took the drinks from him with a smile and said a thanks.

 

They walked for a while until they came to a clearing in the woods. Their favorite spot. Daine remembered when Ydris first brought him here. He breathed in the warm air and a smile crossed his face as he breathed back out. He handed the blanket to Ydris, who laid it down on the grass. Daine put the soda down at his side and sat down. Once they were both settled, Daine put the six pack of soda between them and Ydris opened the bag of chips, putting it next to the soda.

 

“What a great date.” The teen laughed. Ydris smiled at him.

 

“Only the best for you.” He said, looking over at him, leaning in. Daine met him in the middle, sealing the kiss. He pulled away quickly though, he didn’t want this to go anywhere. That was one of his biggest fears, that someone would take advantage of him. He knew Ydris wouldn’t but the fear still hung in the air above him. To cover the awkwardness, Daine took one of the bottles and popped it open, drinking a few sips of it.

“Sorry.”

“Sorry for what?”

Daine shrugged and took another drink. “I shouldn’t be like this. I know it’s stupid.” Ydris looked at him with sympathetic eyes. “It’s alright, really, I shouldn’t overstep my boundaries.”

Daine sighed, putting the bottle down and the cap on it. 

 

“That’s the thing, you didn’t.” He said, picking at some grass.

 

“Are you sure?” Ydris said, concern in his bright eyes. Daine leaned over, kissing him, even slipping his tongue in. He’d gotten better since they started dating. 

 

Pulling away with a big, dumb smile on his face, he softly said, “I’m sure.” They both then moved a bit closer and went to stargaze, just like they always did when they came here.

 


End file.
